The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Databases (e.g., relational databases) generally include tables organized as rows and columns. Each row may be referred to as a record, and each column may be referred to as a field the record. A database may include one or more tables. A table may include zero or more rows (also referred to as a record), and a row may include one or more columns (also referred to as fields). Each column may be associated with a data type (e.g., text, integer, etc.). A value associated with a particular column may vary from one row to another row.